


Vorfreude Ending

by pyuatine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuatine/pseuds/pyuatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorfreude<br/>(n) Joyful, intense anticipation that comes from imagining future pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being one of the notorious female figure as the Rioter one bring a beauteous tiers of life for you. Distorts from it, The First Order was stifled by your existence and insisted to scrunched you. Nonetheless, the First Order kept those lousy desire hidden so everyone would stagger by the sudden capture of yours. You were in a low circumstances of delicacy, which left you hauled onto the First Order's trap and they caught you. You're tortured surly by the Master Knight of Ren but someone saved you, indeed, he wasn't intended to did it, it's the Armitage Hux. Would a fragrant feelings roused between both of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya Guys~ I'm new here!!!  
> So, I'm bringing this story...  
> Sorry if it's bad or awfull... Or perhaps, slid a motley of mistakess (/.\\)  
> Anyway, Happy Reading kkk~
> 
> Notes:  
> (F/N) (L/N) -- First Name, Last Name  
> (E/C) -- Eyes Colors/Orbs Colors

                                                                

* * *

 

 

The sun inlay onto the blue filament of the sky, spangly shone over the galaxy to kept bringing light. It propped your day, a vast amount of insouciant roused onto your soul whilst you took every single steps of your feet. A thin smile plastered onto your countenance, the single and diminutive actions latched every people around you with happiness, they even greeted you airily. Currently, you're on Yavin 4, aimed to spent your recess time on this system since you've heard a lot of news that made those place special. You arrived in one of the local bar, you rushed onto the massive table in front of the bartender. 

 

_"Hello miss, what do you want for drink?"_

 

_"Non-alcoholic one, please! Or perhaps, cocktail."_

 

_"Good choice, Miss."_

 

_"Always."_

 

The bartender flashed a warmth smile towards you before whirled your body around towards the tiers of glasses which contained the simple ingredients of drinks. For fleeted, he served the beverage that you've inquired to the bartender. You're quite staggered with how fast he could prepare it, perhaps, he's faster than how you could pull the trigger of your blaster. Carefully, you hoisted up the glass and drunk the ichor liquid in it, 

 

_"I guess I know you! You aren't strange! Obviously, you're peculiar but notable.."_

 

_"Is it?"_

 

_"I know! You're (F/N) (L/N), right? The Rioter's lady!!"_

 

_"Gezz-You're not wrong.."_

 

_"Pleasure to meet you, Miss (F/N)!"_

 

_"Yeah yeah.. I hate formalities.."_

 

_"Okay.. So, isn't it a macabre if you saunter around this place alone? Without yanked out your wall and sense-?"_

 

_"The First Order won't land any attack during this unblemished day, they're eerily afraid of the light! Like, if they insist to let themself appear, a perplexed collision might agitate their reverie.."_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"I know it. For over hundred years, they inherit resemblance patterns."_

 

_"No one knows, (F/N)."_

 

You squinched your eyebrows whilst heard the fazed syllables who embedded from the bartender's mouth. Instead of hatched those sentences, you exhaled a long breath and drunk all of your drinks. Suddenly, a shrill loud voice prickled both of your ears. As a reflect, you brandished both of your palms and covered your ears, aimed for not being distracted with the voice who droned onto your reverie.

 

_"DAMN! What was that-?"_

 

You screeched dully before slew your gaze towards the bartender. He didn't give you any palpable answer, only a idyllic shrug and bewilderment expression. Several seconds later, you elevated your body from the chair, fixed your jacket and left the cash for the drink. For an ephemeral, you've left the bar and swiftly went towards the direction where the voice echoed. What startled you that no one was there,

 

_"Huh? Weird..?"_

 

You grumbled whilst clicked your tongue surly. Now, you were aware of the menace but what wallop you that you left your blaster on the ship. You felt a beam of fret roused onto your soul, it's like an abyss where you defensiveless. It's not like you can't fight within any weapons, but, it'll be more accurate and effective using weapon. Suddenly, a quin of stormtroopers  appeared from their foyer and brandished their blasters towards you.

 

_"Hands behind your head or we'll shoot you."_

 

_"Shit-"_

 

_"We've caught the fugitive. Let's move."_

 

Two stormtroopers hauled both of your arms surly, left you wailed in pain. They even pushed you hostility within their blasters which sent a twinge onto your back. Great, you're lured onto the First Order's trap, you should've not chipped your guard down. They brought you onto an enormous ship where the notorious Master Knight of Ren has waited for your arrival. Instead of being terrified, you replaced it with a supercillious one. Kylo Ren examined you, nosy for the colleen who throttle himself every single day because your delinquent acts. When you've reached several inches from him, he brandished his palm and choked you,

 

_"Akh-!"_

 

_"You're succesfully tattered my rigorous mission, Rioter's lady, and it left an indignant nestled onto myself. And also, it exasperated Supreme Leader. You should recompense for what you've done until this far."_

 

_"I-I won't-!"_

 

_"The more you decline, the more I'll consolidate my grip."_

 

_"J-Just kill me..."_

 

_"A nice request, indeed_."

 

He unfurled the grip of his palm, wriggled you free from the force choke who left you breathless. You aren't succumbed for what he has done, you lost an ample amount of oxygen. Descented with this grimy circumstances, you let yourself being a froth. Kylo who has skid into a dim feeling yanked out his lightsaber, turned it on and aimed to brandished it towards you. Apprehensively, you closed both of your eyelids and waited for the anguish of it to obliterated your body. However, one husky voice stopped his action,

 

_"Enough, Ren. It'd aggravate our task."_

 

_"General Hux. What makes you think so? She deserves it."_

 

_"Instead of lathered her capability with death, why wouldn't we use it? I'm sure we can amended her."_

 

_"It's just a flippancy ideas."_

 

_"Why don't we try it?"_

 

Slowly, your eyelids revealed open to see the person who unexpectedly spare your life. Your (E/C) orbs met the blue orbs who stared onto you with a peculiar gaze that became a conundrum for you. Obidiently, you shut your mouth and didn't speak any syllables whilst all of them undulated back to their places. There, you first met the General Hux and started your regimes on the First Order.  

 

> **She'll be a plump spectacles for Supreme Leader, for sure.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Received the rigorous traits from the stormtroopers is tendency. However, the day where your life will be decided, the council where you encountered the Supreme Leader and faced the Kylo Ren again comes. What'll happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I'm back kkk~  
> Just telling you that this story also published in my wattpad~   
> With the same title tho XD
> 
> Okay.. I'm still unaware for the chapters, so still a mystery  
> Lol! Have fun guys~

 

 

 

**Chapter 1 - Unreasonable?**

* * *

 

 

Tendecy, the stormtroopers hauled you crookedly onto a diminutive cell which placed near the control room. A firm enormous metal door furled open, revealed a dimly room. The taut grip onto my arms were retreated before they pushed me onto the room,

 

_“Stay here. Wait for further information about your trial.”_

_“Well. Thank you for the delicate treatment, stormtroopers.”_

 

You drawled sarcastically whilst leered onto them with a conceited gaze. The door shut closed, your body glutinous inlay onto the cold floor, imperious by the twinge that speckled your body. Instead of elevated your body, you chipped yourself to the edge of the room and lent your back onto it,

 

_“Damn-I should’ve not let my guards down..”_

 

You jangled hastily, scoured the vast amount of regret scoured your reverie. Intrimately, both of your eyelids closed and you nestled onto an insouciant sleep, obliterated every menace that might happens in the future. The next morning, without any stern actions, but a vexed one, a stormtroopers hauled your arm, forced you to woke up and stood up. You winced nonchalantly,

 

_“Screw it! I’m awake now! Won’t chill, ‘ya?”_

_“General Hux and Supreme Leader requested your appearance.”_

_“Wow-Do you think I’m overly delinquent?”_

_“Yes, you’re.”_

_“Learn the damn manner!”_

 

You screeched before elevated your body and latched yourself to where the stormtroopers stifled you. For fleeted, both of you entered another massive room which stamped as the assemble room. Your (E/C) orbs caught a spectacle of a notorious red headed, General Hux and another lad from behind. Soon, they slew their body onto our direction which quite startled me,

 

_“I’ll take you to meet the Supreme Leader along with Kylo, just sit and FN-3017, watch her. if there’s any askew acts from her, freely to punish her.”_

_“Yes, General.”_

 

You exhaled a long breath before imperceptibly, sauntered around your gaze onto the room. Ought, all of the rooms here clean and neat, except the cell. Tiers of thoughts scrunched your reverie, chew the pragmatic that you could dip yourself for being stay alive. Desultory from it, you became impatient whilst your ears caught the strident conversation between those men,

 

_“General, we caught a location where one of the Resistance base placed.”_

_“Where, Lieutenant?”_

_“I’ll send you the location. What should we do? Show them what we’ve got, General?”_

_“Destroy them. Included the system where it lays.”_

_“Yes, General.”_

Those dictum always heard by you whenever people bent onto the end of their life, it’s overly a bane and arid idea. You gritted your teeth surly before embedded some syllables to them,

 

_“And, you’ll terribly lose. Seriously, I thought the First Order inherit motley of brilliant ideas. And now, in fact, all you’re capable to do is destroy, destroy and destroy.”_

 

Heard thosa aggravating syllables, an exasperation countenance shown in General Hux’s face. You could sense a beam of range roused onto his soul, even if you don’t have any Force. His gaze inlay onto your willow figure,

 

_“We never lost.”_

_“I’m just telling you, General. If you try to attack them like that, they’ll swiftly retrieve it and escape! There, you lost, lost any credible information or even lands.”_

_“You have a better suggestion rather than pissing me off, (F/N)?”_

_“As long as the stormtrooper won’t disturb my personal space, I wouldn’t mind to share them with you.”_

 

General Hux glanced towards FN-3017 whilst protruded his hand, gestured the stormtroopers to leave. There, you left in the room with the Lieutenant and the General. You put both of your palms onto your hip before flashed a wide grin for them,

 

_“Good. Thanks for your coorporation, General.”_

_“I hope you won’t disappoint me.”_

_“I won’t.”_

 

You drawled airily whilst took several steps closer towards the two figure. Being a witty, a simper tugged by both of your lips,

 

_“I suggest you to stole something important from them and threaten them.”_

_“Just that?”_

_“Yup. Simple but effective.”_

 

Both of the men squinched their eyebrows whilst a bewilderment countenance tattered onto their face. You bursted into laughter for a while before stopped by another inquires from one of them,

 

_“They don’t have anything that’s valuable, miss.”_

_“Nah! You’re missing the point, Lieutenant! You could stop or prevent any gilt activities from them!”_

_“Like what-?”_

_“Duhh... Power source and electricity! They’ll be nothing without them.”_

_“So, we’ll destroy the power source and electricity?”_

_“The first spasms, yes.”_

 

General Hux who skid onto a hollow silence examined those syllables, let it seeped onto his mind before he began to spoke again,

 

_“Won’t it be too risky?”_

_“No, off course not! Just-You’ll need someone to destroy the source power quietly, someone who’s expert in espionage.”_

_“I understand.”_

_“After you inherit any palpable answers or key that led us to victory, you may kill them. Just a simple trick.”_

_“I never thought a rebel like you would think about any interesting ideas like that, Impressive.”_

_“Well-It’s like a torture for them, I bet. You need to socialise, blend with their habbits so you could scrunch them dimly.. A juggernaut destruction.”_

_“I’ll-“_

_“Supreme Leader’ll give you the chimes, I assure that.”_

 

General Hux startled a bit due to the vast braveness that wallop your syllables. You cackled nonchalantly before leaned closer towards his burly figure and patted his shoulder, pretended to be one of his comrades. Sluggishly, He exhaled a long breath before slew his body towards the opposite direction and aimed to left the room. Obediently, I followed him from behind and scoured onto a hollow trip towards the Supreme Leader’s room. Once you entered the vast room, you inclined sensed a schemes of fret, anger droned in the whole room. A hermit scary figure sat on the thrones, desultory from it, your demeanor remained sober like nothing terrible happened.

 

_“So. You’re the Rioter one, young lady?”_

_“You aren’t mistaken, yes I’m.”_

_“You’re far beyond my expectation, I thought you’re older, bigger and stronger.”_

_“I don’t think physical appearance necessary to threw any dictum towards people. You don’t know what I’m capable for.”_

_“At least I know that you’re a menace and we won’t hesitate to murder you easily. However, I still have a mercy to let your soul still undulated in your body.”_

_“Your opinion doesn’t matter to my life, Supreme Leader.”_

_“Now.. I know the emerge reason why my Knight wants to abruptly disembodied your life.”_

 

You tugged both of the brims of your lips into a simper, the conceited one. The Supreme Leader protruded his hand towards your forehead, slowly, chipped your concentration and invaded your reverie. Those froth acts roused an exasperation in your soul, karma does exists, the simper hauled by the Supreme Leader and hung onto his countenance, a plaque.

 

_“I can sense your anger. Let it increased and your path to the dark side will be started.”_

_“And I think you’re missunderstanding about people who felt range and people who’s willing to skid into the dark side.”_

_“Which part that I’m wrong, young lady?”_

_“People feel a motley of emotions, which includes range, fret, exasperation, fear and anger. It’s their right to feel those feeling and latched by them, and they could pit those feeling consumed. And it’s intrimately opposite within people who joined the dark side, they pledged their loyalty to the dark side even if they don’t feel range.”_

_“You’re a quite good decipher and telltale, young lady.”_

 

He screeched whilst retreated his hand, let the silence infuriated the situation. General Hux maintained his stoic countenance and shut his mouth. Suddenly, the notorious Knight appeared within any seconds. He was stifled with your callisthenics and braveness, sent a fret onto him. Nonetheless, he fidgeted to did any vestigial acts to substracted your exasperation.

 

_“Nice young lady. You’ll work for us and later, follow our path! You’ll see.”_

_“I won’t be seduced.”_

_“Let’s see later.”_

Abruptly, the virulent appearance vanished from the place. You slew your body towards the another appearances, General Hux and Kylo Ren. An idle smile plastered onto your countenance before your mouth gasped and began to spoke again,

 

_“I never retrieved that the First Order’s people, even their ruler could compliment someone, especially their menace.”_

_“You’re lucky girl.”_

_“Thank you, the Master Knight.”_

_“Let’s just pretend what had happened in your apprehension never done. How could you stay sober and fine when faced the Supreme Leader? You didn’t even flinch, just smudged your unblemished feeling.”_

_“Well-Simple, I’m not afraid of him! Ha-I’d cradle by him after this tho.”_

_“Not a reasonable answers.”_

_“I don’t need your opinion, Master Kylo Ren.”_

 

Tension hastily roused between both of you, aimed to scrunched the tiers of problems if these collision continued, General Hux slabbed another idea, a precautionary one. He seized both of your attentions by clapped his hands,

 

_“So, Ren. You seem love her, do you want to make her as your appetince?”_

_“No, General Hux. I suggest you not to do that, or implacability things would be increased here.”_

_“To curbed this predicament, I’ll let you decide it.”_

_“She’ll be your assistant. Make sure to inlay your eyes on her.”_

_“I-“_

_“Don’t insist to decline this order, General Hux.”_

_“Okay, Master Kylo Ren.”_

 

You stood there whilst squinched your eyebrows, sensed the resentment wade their cuffs. After an intense glare emanated from both of their gaze, feverishly, General Hux held your left palm and hauled you to left the room and the Kylo Ren. A fazed trait that quite staggered you that the General never dented you. Tendency, he’d torture you, threw his tantrum towards your delinquent acts. Swayed from it, he treated you nicely and even spared your life and chose to conferred instead of sewed by the tantrum and slathered any conviction. For an ephemeral, your reverie invaded by this notable man, slippery and flippancy ideas, the _wildest dream._  

 

> Why he treates me different from each others? Oh, I guess he does that so I could swiftly believe in him and skid into the path to the Dark Side.


End file.
